1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, method, and program, particularly to a transmission apparatus, method, and program capable of improving user convenience in transmitting transmission data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of recording pixels and hence the size of captured still image data tend to increase as the performance of a digital still camera and other imaging apparatus improves.
Further, a still image captured with a digital still camera can be transferred to other apparatus through wireless communication (see JP-A-2008-102845, for example).